


Love Until It Hurts

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: kurt is a total shy cutie and adam makes him say nice things about himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Until It Hurts

Kurt’s not the type of person Adam would ever describe as painfully shy. He’s opinionated and principled and sometimes so achingly bright it’s hard to look at him. 

He's confidence in killer shoes, false bravado when he needs to hide his hurts and a cool dismissal when you let him down. 

He’s a bashful type of uncertain when Adam cups his jaw and tells him he’s beautiful. Kurt wears insecurity in the red of his cheeks, in the downcast of his gaze and his refusal to accept a compliment on the first try.

He’s soft-edged when they’re in bed together, when Adam can see just how far that flush travels and follows it with his mouth. He's vulnerable to the way Adam skirts his fingers across his sides and holds him down until he’s laughing into the pillows.

“Okay, I'm irresistible-now get off me. It’s  _hot_." 

"You’re hot.”

“Because you’re smothering me.”

“ _Kurt_.”

Sometimes Adam pushes too hard for too much. Kurt shuts down, pulls away with a stone-faced look and snaps at him, the flush to his cheeks rooted in anger and anxiety.

 "Don’t make fun of me,“ he says, shrugging out of Adam’s hold. "Don’t be  _cruel_.”

Those are the days that words don’t work, that Adam crowds Kurt against the counter and kisses the weary acceptance from the downturn of his mouth. 

It’s easiest for Kurt to accept praise for his voice, even if it always comes with a footnote of someone else’s talent.

“I love listening to you sing that,” Adam says sleepily, arm thrown over his eyes as Kurt sings Elphaba’s gravity defying solo under his breath.

“You should hear Rachel’s version of ‘I’m Not That Girl-’”

Adam lifts his arm to pin Kurt with a pointed look. “Kurt. I said I love when  _you_ sing. Where are those impeccable manners of yours?”

Kurt clasps his hands together in front of him, oddly formal as he smiles. “Thank you.”

“Take any requests? I’ve been told your rendition of a certain Beatles song is breath-taking.”

Sex is the best and quickest topic to fluster Kurt. New York can get stifling in the summertime but the day the AC gives up is the day Kurt walks around their apartment in nothing more than a plain undershirt and the shortest shorts Adam’s ever seen.

He sings a sly reprise of 'Baby Got Back’ until Kurt disappears into the kitchen, only to return with a handful of ice chips that make a sudden appearance down the back of Adam’s boxers.

“ _Baby got back_ ,” Kurt sings at him, smug even as his cheeks begin to redden. 

Adam can’t help but kiss him speechless.

-

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: jan2013


End file.
